An injection valve for injecting fuel directly or indirectly into a combustion chamber of vehicle is disclosed in document EP 2 333 297 B1. One typical problem of such injection valves, in particular of high-pressure valves, is the generation of pressure waves or pressure pulsations caused by an injection event. Internal pressure pulsation causes problems in particular for multiple injection applications, because when pressure conditions inside the injector are not stable or not known at the time of opening of the valve, the amount of injected fuel cannot be controlled properly.